Welcome to Hogwarts
by Cenzai Zphria
Summary: Malik, Ryou, and Yugi go to Hogwarts. This sticks to the original storyline of the book, but with some major changes.
1. Chapter 1

(Ryou to Bakura)

((Bakura to Ryou))

/Yugi to Yami/

/Yami to Yugi/

- Malik to Marik - 

Marik to Malik

Thoughts 

"Speech"

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh. If I did, it would focus more on Ryou and Malik, but mostly Ryou. I don't own harry potter either. This takes place during book 5, the main plot is basically the same, but yugioh's in it.

Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, was pacing in his study when an owl suddenly flew through the window. He untied the letter attached to its foot and read it carefully. When he was done reading, he sighed.

"I was afraid of this. I no longer can hide them from the dangers at hand."

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress to Hogwarts, was watching him carefully. "They shall be taken to Headquarters, then, for the summer, and come to Hogwarts?"

"Yes. They shall be safer here than where they are at the present. If you would be so kind as to alert Professor Snape, Minerva, it would be most appreciated. He can take the three to Headquarters."

"Do you think that they are trustworthy, Albus? How are we to know if they are not already the Dark Lord's followers?"

"We do not know much about them, but I am sure we can keep a closer watch on them if they are at Hogwarts then if they are in Japan and Egypt."

"I understand. I shall go alert Severus," she said, then left his study.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, my master. They will be taken to the Order's Headquarters, then to Hogwarts."

"This knowledge is most helpful. However, at the moment there is one thing I want more than the Millennium Items."

"What is it, my Lord?"

"The Prophecy."

Meanwhile, in the city of Domino, Japan, two teens and their yamis were waiting for someone.

Ryou sighed and glanced at his watch.(They're late…)

((I told you that you're wasting you time. There is no school for magic.))

(Are you ever optimistic?)

((No.))

"I didn't know that there was any other kind of magic," said Yugi. "Do you think it's like shadow magic?"

Ryou shuddered. "I hope not. My yami doesn't need to know more shadow magic, he's bad enough as it is."

/I doubt it is, aibou. I think that it is a new type of magic that we have never seen before./

As they were talking, a tall man with greasy black hair and a hooked nose came over to them. "I assume that you are Ryou Bakura and Yugi Mutou. I am Professor Snape, the potions master at Hogwarts. I am here to take you to London, where you will be spending the remainder of your summer in the company of wizards who will aid you in learning the skills required for you to start in the fifth year at Hogwarts. Now come along, you are wasting time and I have much better places to be."

Bakura growled.((I don't like his attitude. Maybe I should fix it…))

(Bakura! If you do anything to a teacher, you'll get me expelled! Please don't hurt anyone, I really want to go to this school.)

((… fine. But that doesn't mean that I can't annoy the Pharaoh, because nothing you say can stop me from doing that!))

(Of course. It's your goal in life.)

Yugi was excited that he was going to a school for magic./Yami/

/Yes, aibou/

/You're not going to send anyone to the shadow realm, are you? Because I really don't want to be expelled…/

/Don't worry, I won't send anyone to the shadow realm. Well, perhaps the tomb robber…/

"Come on now, I haven't got all day!"

Snape scowled. He was already irritable, and these boys weren't helping. They were the strangest boys he had ever seen, besides the other boy he had seen earlier that day, who had been covered with gold jewelry. One of them had tri-colored spiky hair shaped almost like a star, along with huge purple eyes. He was wearing an assortment of belts and buckles, along with a strange pendant on a silver chain. _The Millennium Puzzle…_thought Snape. He knew that it was one of seven very powerful magical objects, but he had no idea what powers it possessed. The other boy was wearing normal clothes, a blue and white striped shirt with jeans. In fact, his appearance would have been perfectly normal if not for his long, spiky white hair and his abnormally pale white skin.

"Come on, Ryou! Let's go!"

When Ryou and Yugi arrived at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, it was nearly eight. They were greeted in the entrance hall by a rather odd looking woman named Tonks.

"Please, don't talk too loudly here," she whispered. "There's a rather cranky portrait here that hates to be disturbed."

Yugi and Ryou were staring in a mixture of fascination and repulsion at the room around them. (Are those…heads!)

((Looks like it. You know, I could get used to living in a place like this. Too bad we're only here for the summer.))

Ryou rolled his eyes. Suddenly a figure approached, and they heard an all-too-familiar voice start talking in Egyptian. "Well if it isn't the tomb robber and the pharaoh. I should have guessed that you'd be here as well."

"Malik!"

"Oh, so you _do_ remember me. For a moment, I thought you had forgotten…"

Malik Ishtar stepped out of the shadows, a smirk on his face. Immediately, Yami and Bakura took over.

"Good to see you again, gravekeeper. I'm guessing that you're going to Hogwarts as well?" replied Bakura.

Tonks was confused. Because they were speaking in Egyptian, she had no idea as to what they were saying. She did notice, however the odd change in Ryou. When he had first seen Malik, his expression had been one of shock and fear. But now he wore an evil smirk that was almost identical to Malik's. She also noticed that Yugi's eyes were red. She could have sworn that they had been purple…

Their conversation suddenly switched back to English. "You don't mind if Bakura comes with me, do you?" said Malik to Tonks. "I need to talk to him." The two left before Tonks could say anything.

/I don't like the looks of this, aibou. Those two are dangerous together./

/I agree. We had better keep a close eye on them…/

Yami retreated to his soul room. Yugi was about to follow Bakura and Malik, but he heard a tremendous crash, and suddenly, there came an onslaught of shrieks and wails.

/Yaaaahh! _What_ is that noise/

/I think that _this_ was why she told us to whisper…/

The noise was unbearable. Everyone in the hall covered their ears. A man with long black hair rushed over to a portrait of an old woman. Apparently, it was the portrait that was screeching. "**Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place!**"

With the help of a woman with flaming red hair, the man finally managed to close the curtains around the painting. The screeches and wails ceased immediately. Everyone went to the kitchen, where they could talk normally. Then a boy with the same red hair came over. His face was bright red with embarrassment. "Sorry," he said to the other people in the hallway. "I saw a ghost, and I ran, but I tripped and fell down the stairs!"

"You saw a _ghost_?" said the black haired man, raising an eyebrow in skepticism.

"It was a ghost, I swear! He had white skin and long white hair, and he had this evil look on his face!"

Yugi suddenly realized who the boy had seen. He burst out laughing.

"Hey! It's not funny! I'm serious! I saw a ghost!" the boy glared at him. "Who are you, anyway?"

"My name is Yugi Mutou, and that wasn't a ghost you saw. It was my friend, Ryou Bakura."

The boy looked confused. "But his hair was white, and so was his skin!"

"Ryou's an albino. That's why his skin and hair were white." Everyone burst out laughing. The boy turned beet red, and tried to ignore all the laughing people.

"Hello, Yugi. I'm Molly Weasley, and this is my youngest son, Ron," said the red haired witch whom Yugi had seen earlier. She turned back to Ron. "Ron, be a dear and take Yugi to meet the others."

"What about Malik and Bakura?" Yugi asked.

"It's alright, dear. I'm sure they'll catch up with you all."

Ron led Yugi upstairs, where the others were waiting.

Meanwhile, Bakura and Malik were rolling around on the floor, laughing.

"Did you see that kid's face?" Bakura finally managed to stop laughing. He was gasping for breath.

"Aaah! An evil ghost! Run for your lives!" imitated Malik. Bakura once again fell to the floor into peals of laughter. It was a while before either of them calmed down.

"Hey! That's not very nice!" a girl with bushy brown hair was glaring at them.

"Oh, um, sorry," said a very confused looking Ryou. Malik rolled his eyes. – Trust Bakura to leave at the first sign of trouble.-

Are you mad? Can I kill him? Or her? Marik sounded hopeful.

- NO! -

Awww…please!

- Do I have to repeat myself?-

Marik sighed. What's the fun of being a yami if I can't kill people? Malik gave him a mental glare. "That was really rude of you. He could have tripped and broken his neck, and you laughed!" She shot another glare, this time directed solely at Malik, who had still not apologized.

"We're really sorry. I'm Ryou and this is Malik. And you are?"

"My name's Hermione Granger, and the boy you just scared was Ron. Come with me. I'll take you to meet the others."

"Bossy little twit, isn't she," muttered Malik in Egyptian.

"Come on. We'd better follow her. What did you guys do, anyways?" asked Ryou in the same language. He had learned Egyptian from Bakura.

"_We_ didn't do anything. The idiot ran into Bakura and mistook him for a ghost."

((He took off, screaming, then tripped and fell down the stairs. It was hilarious!))

(Hermione's right! That's not funny, he could have been seriously hurt!)

Bakura gave a mental roll of the eyes to Ryou. ((It's his own fault that his feet are so big…))

Ryou sighed, exasperated, and follow Hermione, with Malik trailing behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

1Hello! People, pleeeeeease review! I don't even care if it's flames, just review!

Anyway, the beginning of this might not make much sense, but it will make more sense later. I'm not sure, but I might do sixth year if I ever finish this.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or yugioh.

Chapter 2

Yugi and Ron went up the stairs to the second floor and went in the room on the right. Inside were four people. "Hey, where did Hermione go?" asked Ron. "She left to find out what all of the yelling was about," said a red haired girl. Ron blushed. "Who are you?"

"My name is Yugi Mutou," said Yugi cheerfully. "What's your name?"

"I'm Ginny, and these are my brothers, Fred and George. Ron's my brother, too."

Then a boy with messy black hair said, "I'm Harry Potter. Are you a first year at Hogwarts? I've never seen you before and I think I'd remember someone with hair like yours."

"No, I'm starting in Hogwarts as a fifth year. So are my friends, Ryou and Malik."

"That's weird. Why are you starting in your fifth year?" asked Fred, though it might have been George. Yugi couldn't tell.

"Well, I'm from Japan. So is my friend Ryou. Malik is from Egypt. I think that's why we're starting so late."

"Where are your friends, anyway?" asked Ron.

"Right here," said a voice. It was Hermione, Ryou, and Malik. "My name's Hermione and your name is Yugi, right?"

/I wonder what they were doing…/

/I doubt that they had time to do anything, Yami. She probably found them because they were too busy laughing at Ron to notice her./

Everyone introduced themselves, and they explained to Hermione why they were starting late.

"But if you're Japanese, then why don't you have an accent?" Hermione asked Ryou.

"I'm British, but I moved to Japan when I was ten," he replied.

"Oh," said Hermione. "Well, we should head downstairs for dinner. It's going to start soon, it sounds like the meeting's over."

"Meeting?" asked Malik. "Why are they having a meeting?"

Harry and Hermione shared a glance. "Didn't you know that this is the Headquarters of the Orders of the Phoenix?" Harry asked.

"The what?"

"It's a secret society that was formed to fight You-Know-Who."

"Um, who exactly is that?" asked a very confused Ryou. ((Wow, he sounds like someone they all fear. Maybe I should meet this guy sometime…))

(Yami!)

((Oh shut up, host. You never let me have any fun!))

(That's because you're idea of fun is to kill someone.)

((Well, yeah. What do you expect?))

"His name is Lord Voldemort, and he's a very powerful dark wizard," said Harry. "He's killed tons of people."

"He doesn't sound so tough," said Malik.

"He killed my parents!" yelled Harry angrily.

So? I killed plenty of people, including your father. Bet I could beat him.

- Don't try it, at least as long as you're in my body. –

Marik pouted. Malik just rolled his eyes. While Yugi and Ryou had guessed that he was talking to Marik, Harry thought that he was rolling his eyes at him. He stormed out of the room, follow closely by Ron and Hermione, who both gave Malik venomous glares.

"That was really rude," said Ginny, before following them. Fred and George looked at each other, shrugged, and left. Bakura took over.

"Nice going, moron. Hope you weren't planning on making friends here." Bakura smirked.

"Shut up, Bakura."

"We had better go downstairs now, unless you're planning on missing dinner," said Yugi. The three left and went to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Thankyouthankyouthankyou! Yaay! People are reviewing! sob You make me soo happy when you review!

Oh, sorry. I should start the story now, shouldn't I:P

Chapter 3

Harry stormed down the hallway, lost in thought. _How dare he insult my parents, like it's no big deal that they're dead? Bet he hasn't got a clue what it's lie to not have and parents, to know that your parents were murdered. He's probably not gone through one hardship in his entire life! I bet _he's _never looked death in the face, not like me._

Harry wandered around for a few minutes, trying to calm down. "Harry?" said a voice. It was Hermione and Ron. "We should go down to dinner."

"Yeah. You're probably right. Sorry about that."

"It's alright. You should have punched that Malik creep in the face. I would've. I think there's something wrong with those three. Him and the white haired one seem positively evil. D'you think that they might work for You-Know-Who?" asked Ron.

"I thought that Ryou seemed harmless. Total wimp, if you ask me," said Harry. "You just don't like him because he scared you so bad."

Ron looked insulted. Hermione just rolled her eyes. Together, the three headed down for dinner.

Dinner was very tense. Harry was glaring at Malik, who was ignoring him. Ron was glaring at Ryou(seems like Ron likes to hold grudges), who was trying to talk to Hermione but was rather unnerved by the look he was getting from Ron. Fred and George were having a conversation with Yugi about his amazing, tri-colored, gravity-defying hair, which Tonks, the metamorphmagus, was trying to copy. Ginny was laughing at this. Malik didn't say a word, but they could tell that he was annoyed at Harry.

If he keeps glaring like that, I'm gonna send him to the shadow realm.

- No, you're not!-

Awww… why not?

- Cause someone would notice, and the pharaoh would get angry and annoy me. He can be very annoying if he wants to be.-

Well, I can't argue with you there. Stupid pharaoh.

Then Sirius asked the three newcomers a question. " So, I've heard that you three are from different countries. Where do you come from?"

"Well, Ryou and I are from Japan," said Yugi.

"I'm from Egypt." Malik sounded almost annoyed at his question.

"Egypt? I used to work in Egypt," said Bill.

"Really? what part of Egypt?" asked Malik. He sounded more interested now.

"Near the valley of the kings," replied Bill. "I was a curse breaker for Gringotts. You'd be surprised how many curses the ancient Egyptians put on their tombs."

"Somehow, I doubt that," he replied, smirking.

At this moment, Mrs. Weasley came in with an announcement. "Tomorrow, I will escort you three to Diagon Alley. You will be able to buy your school supplies there, while Harry's at his hearing."

"Hearing?" said Yugi. "What did Harry do?"

"I was attacked by dementors, and I had to used magic to defend myself. We're not supposed to use magic outside of school," explained Harry, who had finally stopped glaring at Malik.

"What! We can't use magic outside of school!" exclaimed Bakura, who had taken over Ryou.

"Underage wizards can't use magic outside of school, and we don't come of age until we are seventeen," said Hermione. Ryou took over again, and Bakura retreated to his soul room, muttering something about 'stupid laws that take the fun out of everything.'

"Um, how are we going to catch up with the other fifth years, if we can't do magic outside of school?" asked Ryou.

"Don't worry, dear, the ministry is making an exception for you three, until you catch up on your schoolwork," said Mrs. Weasley. "Well, you'd all better be getting off to bed. We have a long day ahead of us, and it will be better if you've had a good night's sleep."

Everyone left the kitchen and headed upstairs to bed./Aibou, let me take control for a moment. I need to talk to Malik./

/Are you sure, Yami? He seems kind of irritated at the moment./

/Yugi, he's always like that./

/Oh yeah…/

Yami took over, and headed over to Malik. "Malik, I want to talk to you."

"About what, pharaoh."

"Malik, you should really apologize to Harry."

"Fine! I will, if it will stop you from nagging and him from glaring."

Malik stalked off, presumably to go find Harry. /Come on, aibou, let's go to bed./

Harry was almost to his room when he heard Malik's voice. "Harry."

"What do _you_ want?"

"Look, Harry, I'm sorry about before, alright? I wasn't trying to be rude."

Harry snorted in disbelief. "Yeah right."

Malik was annoyed. Harry could tell that he was the sort of person who wasn't accustomed to apologizing to anyone. "Look, I just apologized. If you're not going to accept my apology, then that's _you're_ problem. I'm going to bed."

He turned to leave. "Wait."

"What?"

"Look, I know we started off on the wrong foot, but let's forget that, shall we? Friends?"

He offered his hand for Malik to shake. After a long hesitation, Malik took it. "Friends."

Then Malik left. _He's kind of strange, but he'll make a good friend,_ thought Harry. He then went to bed, dreading the next day, and his hearing.

Okay, Harry sounded kind of Anzu-ish at the end, but oh well. I know Harry usually stays mad at people for a really long time, but I need them all to be friends. By the way, I am really sorry it took so long to update. I have been really busy and have had barely any time to work on this. Please review, even if it's a flame! Criticism can be used to better my writing skills, so REVIEW, PLEASE! By the way, I'm not sure what house I'm putting Ryou in. If you could tell me what house you think I should put him in, it would be most appreciated. Just don't say Hufflepuff, because I don't like that house as much as the other three. Once again, please review!


End file.
